


I'll take your body to the moon

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Oh my god we did not know that was a tag), (That wasn't a tag already? Oh my god fuck you), Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Untouched, Crying, Display Kink, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Magic, Shadowhunters Don't Have Body Shame, Shadowhunters Don't Have Sex Shame, Sub Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Switch Jace Wayland, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: It’s. A miscommunication. There’s no way Magnus isn’t into Alec. There’s no way he wants him behind closed doors and nowhere else. The first time Magnus saw Alec, Jace saw the other man’s face — he wanted to pin Alec to the floor and remove Alec’s clothes with histeeth.





	I'll take your body to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is affectionately known as the 'exhibitionism miscommunication au'
> 
> it's also the first fic we actually wrote _together_ , which is probably why it's. almost half our total posted word count so far.

The thing is.

The thing is that Jace doesn’t mind if Alec watches.

Doesn’t mind that Alec gets off on it and then later at night crawls into bed with him to sleep.

It’s not supposed to work quite like this. They’ve never had any issues stumbling in on each other in compromising positions — when your life expectancy isn’t expected to last longer than three decades if you’re lucky, worrying about someone seeing you, no matter what you happen to be doing, is ridiculous.

Mundanes draw clear divides along gender lines. Downworlders give even less of a shit than Shadowhunters, since they don’t even care _who_ you end up in bed with, but Shadowhunters don’t have the time, luxury, or patience to care about something as trivial as _body shame._

Jace knows Izzy and Alec’s bodies just as well as his own. But Alec isn’t supposed to know Jace’s body _quite this well,_ and Jace… Jace keeps his sanity by not looking.

He shows off, though. Alec wants it, needs it, and Jace loves the eyes on him. Downworlders are always willing to watch, greedy, but Jace always feels it most when it’s Alec.

Alec may be a virgin, but Jace knows exactly how he likes to be fucked. Held down and bruised, control taken from him without asking, told how good he is — that’s the part Jace can’t help him with, can’t say that to someone else for Alec to hear it when it’s not Alec’s name falling from his lips.

Jace is utterly incapable of doing that.

It’s the one inconvenience of being Alec’s _parabatai._

So when Alec finds Magnus, Jace is _ecstatic._

Although, somehow Magnus and the rest of the Downworld have managed to miss the fact that Jace has been fucking people for Alec for years. Izzy doesn’t get it either — well, she doesn’t know what Jace and Alec have been doing, but she doesn’t get why all the people she takes to bed seem to think that getting caught by her siblings is such a big deal when they all know the downworld doesn’t give a shit.

But Jace knows what Magnus is like. This is is going to be fine. Alec’s quality of life is going to improve _so fucking much._

Instead, it gets worse. Jace didn’t know that was _possible,_ but somehow, it is. Instead of coming back relaxed, Alec starts coming back wound up tense like he’s been forced to weekend with their parents. And it just _keeps happening._ Jace knows they’re having sex — Alec has definitely lost his virginity, Jace _definitely_ felt that through the bond because Alec had slipped and let that through — and he’d been thrilled until Alec had _come home instead of sleeping over at his boyfriend’s_ and locked himself in his room. He’d have thought Alec would have _moved in with Magnus_ by now, but no. No, he comes home at night more often than not.

Worse, he’s locking himself _in his own room_ instead of crawling into bed with Jace. That had made sense when Jace was dating Clary, but Jace’s bed is _empty right now._

What the _fuck._

Jace. Shouldn’t get involved. He has a clear line for his and Alec’s relationship, and getting involved is definitely going over it. But he needs an explanation for this, and that’s still on the correct side of said line. Probably.

“We’re taking it slow,” Alec tells him, not meeting Jace’s eyes, when Jace asks.

Jace doesn’t know what that even _means,_ and tells him so.

The explanation he gets back is stuttering and halted and filled with blushing, which would normally be adorable, but somehow manages to be _sad_ instead.

Magnus won’t fuck Alec in public. Magnus won’t so much as _kiss_ Alec in public beyond a quick peck on the lips. He _keeps his hands off Alec_ in the presence of company. Magnus and Alec have sex in Magnus’s bed and Magnus is slow and gentle with him.

Jace is — shocked? displeased? indignant? — he doesn’t know, but he’s something. Jace has no idea how anyone can look at Alec and not want to put him on his knees and keep him there. Magnus is either blind or — or, it’s or, because Magnus Bane is the biggest slut in the downworld. _Everyone knows it._ It’s _why_ Jace thought he’d be _perfect for Alec._

It’s. A miscommunication. There’s no way Magnus isn’t into Alec. There’s no way he wants him behind closed doors and nowhere else. The first time Magnus saw Alec, Jace saw the other man’s face — he wanted to pin Alec to the floor and remove Alec’s clothes with his _teeth._

Jace also cannot get involved in this. He’s already pushing the bounds of propriety and his sanity with his relationship with Alec. Jace knows his parabatai — eventually, his inability to talk about his feelings or ask for things in a sexual context will get outweighed by his sexual frustration and they’ll work it out.

Jace will just…  wait it out.

(He should have just dragged Alec over to Magnus’s loft and put him in Magnus’s lap with an explanation about what Magnus was doing wrong, in hindsight. That’s on him.)

Because —

Turns out, sex-Alec-doesn’t-like is worse than no sex at all. Because he continues to come home every night, continues to not climb into Jace’s bed to sleep, and continues to slowly be overcome with the urge to crawl out of his own skin.

Jace cannot let this go on like this. Alec is going to get himself killed.

“We’ll spar,” Jace decides. Alec knows _exactly_ what he means.

“That’s going to make it _worse_ ,” Alec says.

“No it won't,” Jace promises. He watches Alec’s fingers twitch restlessly on the table. Watches him give in.

“Fine,” Alec says, a bitchy expression on his face. That’s fine, Jace can work with it.

* * *

 Magnus shows up, because of course he does. Jace has Alec down on his front, straddling one of his legs with Alec’s arm trapped, joint over-extended. He waits until Alec taps out before letting him go.

“Magnus,” Alec says, voice muffled in the floor, rolling his shoulder with a wince.

“I thought I’d drop by to see you, but I see that you’re engaged,” Magnus says. He looks faintly amused as he takes them in, Jace sitting cross-legged next to where Alec is sprawled on the floor, both of them breathing hard and covered in sweat. Jace knows he promised himself he wasn’t going to get involved with this, but fuck.

“Again?” he asks Alec. Alec is tensing up again — Jace has already pushed him to his soft limits, using every trick he knows to relax him, bring him _down_ without actually stepping over the line, but he’s got Alec so keyed up right now it shouldn’t be hard to smooth him out, even with Magnus watching. _Especially_ with Magnus watching.

Alec gives him a grunt of assent and pulls himself up. Jace can see him shifting his mindset, gearing up for a _real_ spar now that Magnus is here. Jace lets him have it, just takes his place across from his parabatai and blocks the punch Alec throws.

He gives Alec fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds to let Magnus see their rhythm, how they move around each other, before he puts one hand on Alec’s forearm and the other on the back of his neck and puts him on the floor. He gives Alec’s neck a small squeeze and feels the shudder that runs through him in response more than sees it, Alec’s body going slack under his grip. He brushes his hand down Alec’s back, presses it between his shoulder blades when Alec starts to shift.

“Stay,” he orders, entirely for Magnus’s benefit. Alec only ever needs a touch to read Jace’s intentions like this.

Jace sits back and looks at Magnus expectantly. There’s no way Magnus just missed the implications of Jace _domming his boyfriend_. He cannot possibly be this stupid.

He’s right. Magnus is watching them with his eyebrows raised, a bemused but speculative look on his face. Jace gets up off the floor, waves Magnus over to take his place so he can collapse on a bench and watch.

Jace had already done half of Magnus’s work. Alec is so fucking keyed up right now he might come just from Magnus _pinning him down._ There’s no way Magnus can possibly fuck this up, but Jace is going to hang out, just in case, anyway.

* * *

It’s a good thing he does, because he was wrong earlier. Magnus _is_ that stupid, by the _angel._

They’d sparred, after that — Alec and Magnus, that is — and Magnus had had Alec pinned to the training room floor, pretty much on the verge of _begging,_ and then he’d just… stopped. Alec had let out a sound of some kind; something caught between a moan and a whine, utterly desperate, and Magnus had just _let go._ Like he was ashamed, or something; like he didn’t _want_ to fuck Alec into the training room floor.

And Jace — well, Jace has literally seen Magnus fucking people in Pandemonium. He’s been _with Alec_ when they saw Magnus fucking people in Pandemonium. So it’s really not any surprise that as soon as Magnus lets him up, as soon as Magnus starts talking about ‘boundaries’ and his ‘past dalliances having nothing to do with how he interacts with Alec’ (angel, could he _not see_ how badly that would end; even Jace could tell) Alec bolts.

(Alec had _asked,_ said “is it me?” because he wanted to know — _needed_ to know why Magnus was just… leaving him like this, constantly — why he was backing off every time something looked like it was going to happen, and Magnus had replied in possibly the worst way he could.

He talked about _boundaries_ and wrote off everything he’d done in the past, everything they’d _seen_ him do — the people he’d shown off — and given Alec the impression that he isn’t good enough for Magnus, somehow.

 _Jace_ knows that isn’t true.)

He’d thought, long ago, that he’d just wait until one of them broke. He thought they’d sort it out themselves, somehow; like maybe they’d actually _talk_ for once.

He wasn’t going to get involved. He was never going to get involved, he’d promised himself that.

He’s made himself a liar.

“Right,” he says, “this is bullshit.”

Then he goes to find Izzy. He’s vaguely aware that Magnus is following him, probably very very confused, but he can’t find it within himself to care all that much. Probably because Alec is _hurting,_ he can feel it through their bond, and _Magnus is too much of an idiot to fix it._

Jace slams open Izzy’s door without knocking, ignoring the fact that Raj is also there, tied to the headboard. Jace is only kind of guilty about the fact that Izzy is _totally_ going to stop, now, because this is important and also about Alec. Alec is more important than anyone they’re fucking.

“Did you need something?” she says, entirely unbothered. She lifts herself up, drops back down and Raj moans, breathless.

“It’s an emergency,” he says.

“Oh my god,” Magnus says behind him. Jace ignores him.

“What’s an emergency?” Izzy asks. She’s stopped, now, turned slightly to look at them. “I didn’t hear the alarms, so it can’t be a demon.”

“It’s not a demon,” Jace declares. “It’s a personal emergency. About Alec.”

Izzy, predictably, instantly stops completely. She shifts, pulling herself up and off of Raj, sitting down next to him instead. Then she turns her full attention on Jace. “What’s up?”

“You fucked a downworlder,” Jace says, then pauses. “You had a _relationship_ with a downworlder. Was Meliorn ever weird?”

“You’re going to have to clarify,” Izzy says dryly. “Meliorn was weird about a lot of things.”

“Sex,” Jace says, and Magnus makes an uncomfortable noise behind him. It sounds a lot like a mix between the sound a demon makes when it’s dying and a very human and very emphatic _‘why’._

“Oh, yeah, all the time,” Izzy says. “That’s why we broke up, actually.”

“You broke up?” Jace says, surprised. He hadn’t known that.

“He never fucked me in public, Jace,” Izzy says. “We’d have one person knock on the door and he’d _stop._ Of course I broke up with him, I deserve better than that.”

“You do,” Jace allows, before deciding that this is the perfect intro to what he’d wanted to talk about in the first place. “Magnus is being weird like that with Alec.”

Izzy pauses. “We’ve all seen him fuck people in Pandemonium, though,” she says. Magnus lets out another sound, this one sounding a lot like ‘what’.

“He said that his ‘past dalliances have nothing to do with how he interacts with Alec’,” Jace says.

“They don’t!” Magnus says from behind him.

“He didn’t say that _in front_ of Alec, did he?” Izzy asks, sounding appropriately horrified.

“Izzy,” Jace says, “I swore I wouldn’t intervene. Here I am, intervening. What do you _think_ happened?”

“He’s an _idiot,”_ Izzy says, before she turns to Magnus and says, “you’re an idiot. An utter idiot.”

Jace turns around, and realises Magnus has been very carefully _not_ looking at Izzy the whole time. “Can you put some clothes on, please,” Magnus says, “so that I can ask about this _without_ having to see you naked?”

Izzy sighs, reaches over to untie Raj, and heads to her wardrobe. “Tell me exactly what happened,” she says. Raj doesn’t move. Jace ignores him.

“He had Alec pinned and willing and desperate, and then just stopped,” Jace says. “It was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Wow, that is weird,” Izzy says.

“We were in public!” Magnus says, at the exact same time. They hadn’t been in public. It’d _just been Jace._ This is _exactly the problem —_

Izzy ignores him, acts as if he hasn’t even spoken and continues, “have they not had sex yet? That’s the only thing I can think of that would explain _that.”_

“Excuse you,” Magnus says, and Jace decides he should probably listen to this. Usually, with a voice _that_ viscerally offended and sex involved, there’s a story to come. But instead, Magnus just says, “your brother has been _thoroughly_ deflowered.”

Raj barks out a laugh, which is about when Jace remembers that he’s been in the room the whole time. “Bullshit,” he says. “He comes back more satisfied from his weird sex game with Jace.”

“What?” Magnus says, his voice shifting up a whole octave.

“You have a weird sex game with Alec?” Izzy asks. She sounds like she’s going to laugh. “Why didn’t I know about your weird sex game? Why wasn’t I _invited_ to your weird sex game?”

“It’s not a weird sex game!” Jace says, even though it kind of is. It’s only weird because they’re parabatai, though, and they never even _touch_ each other so Raj can fuck off. Wait, how does Raj— “How do you even know about that?” he demands.

“Jace, man, I hang out in the same places as you,” Raj says. “I’ve _seen you.”_

“How the fuck does Alec watching me fuck people translate to a weird sex game,” Jace demands. Magnus makes _a_ noise — Jace really has _no idea_ how to categorise this one, but he sounds like he’s traumatised — and Izzy snorts, hidden by Raj’s continued argument.

“He _picks people out for you,”_ he says.

“How else is he supposed to live vicariously through me?” Jace asks. It’s a rhetorical question. No one answers.

“That,” Izzy says, still sniggering, “is so tame. I can’t believe you think that’s a weird sex game. Raj, did you even spend _any_ time at the Academy?”

Raj splutters, and what eventually comes out sounds like a mix between ‘shut up’ and ‘fuck off’ that didn’t quite manage to be either of them. That’s not what interests Jace, though — even Raj’s apparent inability to recognise what is and what isn’t a weird sex game isn’t as interesting as finding out _why Raj had been watching them._

So he asks, because, diplomacy. Clary always says he needs to get better at that.

And Raj says, “Alec’s hot, okay? I’d have to be blind not to see that. If I thought he was open to sex I would have fucked him _years_ ago.”

The noise Magnus makes is incoherent and rage-filled. The noise _Izzy_ makes is pure disappointment. Izzy is scarier, in Jace’s totally unbiased opinion.

“I like you,” Izzy says. “You’re a good fuck. But if you go anywhere _near_ Alec, I will cut off your dick. And I don’t want to have to do that, Raj.”

“Fine, okay,” Raj says, finally sitting up. He’s got his hands in the air, blatantly surrendering, but Izzy still kind of looks like she wants to cut his dick off. Jace doesn’t blame her. He feels the same. “I’ll go,” he says, “And I won’t touch Alec, relax.”

Izzy just smiles sweetly as Raj picks up his clothes, shoves past Magnus and leaves.

They still haven’t solved the thing with Magnus. It’s an issue, considering that’s what Jace came here for. “Downworlders,” Jace says. “Downworlders being weird about sex, Izzy, what is _happening.”_

“That’s a good question,” Izzy says, perking up. “Magnus, you told me to put my clothes back on earlier. Didn’t you used to do, like, business deals while having sex?”

“That has nothing to do with my relationship with your brother,” Magnus says emphatically.

“Raziel wept,” Izzy says. “You’re saying he said that _in front of Alec?”_

“Yes,” Jace says. “You get it, right? You see why I’m here? What the _fuck_ is going on, Izzy, help me.”

“This is depressing,” Izzy announces. “I’m depressed. You come in here, deprive me of good sex, for like, forever now because I can’t fuck Raj without thinking about how he wants to fuck my brother. And _then_ you start talking about how all downworlders get involved with shadowhunters and instantly start treating them like a dirty little secret. Why do you do that, Bane? Why is that a thing?”

“I’m respecting his boundaries,” Magnus says. He sounds indignant. Why is he indignant. “If Alec wants something, he can tell me.”

“That is the last thing Alec wants from his sexual experience,” Jace informs him.

Izzy laughs, delighted. “You know his kinks! I take it back, your sex game is great.”

“It’s not a sex game!”

Izzy ignores him. “This totally makes up for the fact that he had that weird hangup, for like, ever, about not fucking someone until he had feelings.”

“That’s a weird hangup?” Magnus asks. He sounds perturbed. Jace is so confused by his reaction to just about everything being said here. He knows for a fact that Magnus has fucked more than one person he had no feelings for, of course it’s a weird hangup. They’re all going to die at like, thirty or fourty anyway.

“Magnus,” Izzy says, sounding the most patient Jace thinks she’s ever sounded in her life, “why do downworlders treat shadowhunters like we’re fragile when it comes to sex?”

And Magnus starts to explain, and Jace wants to die.

 _Apparently,_ all downworlders have somehow gotten it into their heads that the fact that shadowhunters are descended from the angels makes them repressed. Like angelic blood instantly makes you scared of orgies or something — like, c’mon, faeries are known to be almost more promiscuous than _warlocks,_ and warlocks have a _long time_ to cultivate that image.

He thinks that he and Izzy respond to that almost in unison.

“What, where the fuck did that idea come from—”

“We’d be willing to do _anything_ if someone just, like, _did it—”_

It’s such a blatantly untrue thought. Jace has absolutely _no clue_ where it came from. At least _now_ he knows why Magnus is so careful with Alec.

“You’re such an idiot,” Jace says. “You think he’s repressed and so you’re careful with him and because of it, he’s less satisfied than he’s _ever_ been. Raziel wept, Magnus, you _need_ to go fix this.”

Magnus pauses. He looks kind of like he’s shorting out. “Earlier,” he starts, cautiously, “when I thought he was upset at me because I wasn’t being as publicly affectionate as usual, I was wrong?”

Jace groans. “Do you need like, an itemised list of how to fuck him? I can give you that.”

“Jace,” Izzy says, sounding torn between laughter and disbelief, “Do you regret becoming my brother’s parabatai?”

“What? No!” Jace says. “Why would you even ask that?”

Magnus has his mouth open a little, staring at him. Jace would really like to know why it’s so hard for him to get this.

“I don’t know, maybe because you sound like you do a little?”

“The only thing I regret is the fact that I have to outsource Alec getting fucked,” Jace informs her, because there is never going to come a time when _regret_ is the thing he feels about their bond, “because, apparently, Magnus is incapable of doing it properly.”

“That’s fair,” Izzy agrees.

“Hey,” Magnus says. Reflexively, Jace thinks.

Magnus clears his throat. “To clarify — this isn’t some weird…  thing you two have? No one cares about walking in on each other having sex? And it’s normal for there to be,” he cuts himself off to look at Jace, “sex games?”

“Well,” Izzy says, “It’s a little weird for Jace and Alec to have a sex game, because they’re parabatai. But I’m assuming they’re not actually touching, so no one is going to care.”

 _“It’s not a sex game,”_ Jace says again. And then, because he is so fucking done with Magnus misreading this situation continues, “If I was going to have a sex game with Alec, there would be bondage involved.”

“I do not need an itemised list of how to fuck my boyfriend. Why do _you_ have an itemised list of how to fuck him if you don’t have a sex game, Jace?” Magnus demands.

“No, nope. You don’t get to ask me that or tell me you don’t need that list when you left Alec on the training room floor just about ready to _beg you_ to fuck him. _Fuck you.”_

“And you were _not_ in public. I was the only one there, Magnus,” Jace says, recalling Magnus’s protest from earlier. “And if anyone had come in and wasn’t interested in watching they could have trained in the courtyard instead.”

“I—” Magnus starts, then stops. “Alec would — you said Alec would watch you? Are you saying— are you trying to tell me that he wouldn’t mind you watching him? Or… others?” He sounds like his brain is shorting out.

“Are we having the same conversation?” Izzy asks. “That’s patently obvious at this point. Also, Jace, I do want an explanation about your sex game later.”

Jace gives up on trying to explain that it’s not a sex game, since clearly no one believes him. He’s sort of offended that Izzy thinks that if Jace was going to have a sex game with Alec it would be _Alec watching him fuck people and nothing else,_ though. He’d just told her bondage would be involved if it was an actual sex game, for heaven’s sake.

“This is the sort of thing I expected from Clary,” Jace says instead of trying to get into any of that. “I mean, I didn’t go into our relationship expecting her to have weird sex hangups, but Alec and I have both seen you fucking people in your club on multiple occasions, Magnus. And you can stop looking at me like that, I mean before we officially met.”

“I was treating him with _respect,”_ Magnus stresses. “Because I care about him—”

“You can respect him by putting him on his knees like you paid him for it,” Jace says, interrupting him.

“Jace,” Izzy says slowly, while Magnus makes a strangled noise, “You totally have a sex game.”

“Fuck off,” Jace snaps back. “Can we get back to the fact that I’m considering withdrawing Magnus’s permission to date Alec?”

“Excuse me?” Magnus says. His eyebrows have crawled up his face. “I don’t recall you being involved in our relationship.”

Which is. The most blatantly untrue thing Magnus has said to him _to date,_ and this entire conversation has given him so many things to pick from.

“No, he’s been involved the whole time,” Izzy says. “They’re parabatai.”

“And to think when I felt you fuck him for the first time I thought you’d, I don’t know, tied him up and made him come til he passed out _,”_ Jace says.

Magnus _chokes._ “You _what?”_

Izzy starts laughing hysterically. Jace can’t really blame her — Alec is always the one who is _in control,_ and him losing his grip on the bond enough that Jace _felt him lose his virginity_ is objectively hilarious. _Especially_ with the knowledge that the sex was probably vanilla as fuck.

“ _Parabatai,”_ Jace says, gesturing at his hip.

“Seriously just… bend him over something, pull his hair, and tell him how good he is. He’s so wound up at this point that you could talk him to orgasm with minimal effort,” Jace tells Magnus. If Magnus manages to fuck this up with those instructions, Jace is going to _make_ him take the fucking list.

Magnus is silent for a moment. “I have to go do something in Alec’s office.”

Jace nearly throws his hands up when Magnus leaves because, thank fuck, _finally._

* * *

When, hours later, he still feels nothing even _remotely_ like pleasure down the bond, Jace realises he's going to have to interfere in a way more direct than even that.

So he takes Alec to Pandemonium. Their ‘sex game’, as Izzy insists on calling it, is _definitely_ on the table for tonight. This time, though, it’s just to show Magnus that this happens — that they _do this_ and that Alec would want to have it done to him. Jace makes sure to text Magnus before they go, just a single sentence, designed to wind him up.

_come to pandemonium if you want that itemised list._

He feels his phone vibrate against his thigh no less than three times before they even get to the club. He ignores it, knowing that’ll just piss Magnus off more, and drags Alec with him into the club.

“What do you want?” Alec asks, pretty much as soon as they get into the club. Jace loves that Alec knows him this well.

"Oral," Jace says.

"Receiving?" Alec asks. He's good like that, knows that Jace sometimes wants to give more than he wants to recieve.

"No," Jace says, and Alec nods. It’s not long before he’s pointing out a platinum-haired fae girl, dancing provocatively near the edge of the dancefloor.

“Get me a drink and I’ll get us a booth,” Jace says, before making his way over to proposition to the girl. She accepts — of course she does — and she lets him show her over to a booth, where he drops between her legs and gets started. He’s making sure it’s good, of course, but most of his attention is on Alec; on the bond and on his actual parabatai, who he can see making his way over to the booth. He slides two drinks over, one for the girl and one for Jace, before sliding into the seat next to her.

When she comes, she screams, thighs tightening around Jace’s head. She thanks him, drags a hand through his hair, takes the drink and vanishes back onto the dance floor. Jace doesn’t mind. It’s exactly what he’d been looking for, honestly.

He sits up, wipes off his mouth and slides into the seat next to Alec, picking up his drink. He’ll finish that before he finds someone else. Next time, he thinks, he wants a blowjob.

This is, of course, right when Magnus turns up.

“Drinking?” he asks. Jace smiles at him and it’s all teeth.

“Little more than that,” he says, downing the rest of his drink as fast as possible.

“Jace wanted to get laid,” Alec says. Magnus makes a surprised noise.

“And you’re here because…”

“Blowjob, Alec,” Jace interrupts, watching Magnus the whole time. He _knows_ Magnus knows what this is, just like he knows Magnus kind of doesn’t want to believe it.

Watching Alec immediately break off from Magnus's attempt at conversation to look for someone new is _gratifying._ Made even more so by the fact that _Magnus isn’t expecting it._

Alec knows to avoid vampires for this particular request. He’s good at this, honestly, and he chooses a blonde werewolf who seems pretty happy to be propositioned to. He’s ordered more drinks by the time Jace gets back to the table, one for Jace, one for the werewolf and one for Magnus.

Jace watches him lean back against Magnus’s chest as the werewolf girl swallows down his dick, moaning around it when he pulls at her hair. She’s _good,_ using her teeth and tongue to help drive him over the edge.

Alec watching him only makes it go faster.

He moans, comes down her throat, then pulls her up and fingers her until she comes too. Alec watches them the whole time, leaning against his boyfriend and sipping at his drink. He’s tense, though, for some reason, and Jace sighs, exasperated. He knew he’d have to _step in,_ was pretty sure it would be physical, but that doesn’t mean he _wants_ to do it.

(Maybe he wants to do it. Sue him — Alec’s hot and Jace has _eyes.)_

“Alec,” he says, “we’ve seen Magnus get heavier petting than what’s happening here on more than one occasion. Relax a little.”

He does, but it’s minimal, because Magnus _still isn’t saying anything;_ isn’t being reassuring or doing anything a good boyfriend should when Alec is _that stressed_ and Jace finally throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Alec, up,” he says, sliding out of the booth. Alec follows him, so that Magnus doesn’t have to move from his place, seated near the other opening. Magnus goes to get up as well, but Jace glares, grabs Alec’s hair and shoves him over into Magnus.

Finally acting like a good boyfriend, Magnus steadies him instinctively and Jace lets his grin take over. He _pulls._

Alec whines, a desperate, blatantly sexual sound. His back arches, all his weight resting against Magnus now.

“Alec,” Jace says. “Tell Magnus how much you’d like him to lay you out over this table; put you on display and fuck you until you _cry.”_

Jace _knows_ Alec can’t respond to that like this, with the pull against his scalp a direct line to his dick. He’s a mess, tears already welling up in his eyes, and all Jace has done is pulled his hair a little.

 _Raziel,_ Alec _really_ needs some _actually satisfying_ sex. He pulls a little more, listens to the little sounds Alec is letting out — unconsciously, he doesn’t have any control over _anything_ like this and _fuck_ that’s a more attractive than it has any right to be — before letting go. Not completely, not when Alec’s like this; it’s more like a relaxation of pressure, so that Alec can rest his head against Magnus’s chest, soft little sobs forcing their way out of his throat.

“Alec,” Jace says, “tell him.”

 _“Please,”_ Alec says, barely loud enough to hear, _“Please,_ Magnus, I need it—” his voice cuts off into another whine as Jace pulls his head back again.

 _“Good boy,”_ Jace says.

He’s _really_ not expecting what happens next.

Alec _comes,_ with a noise that is so fucking filthy that Jace feels a stab of arousal go through him that has him dizzy and breathless and so so turned on, despite the fact that he’s incapable of getting hard again. He comes so hard he’s _shaking_ with it, Jace’s hand in his hair and Magnus’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping him upright. He’s _crying,_ the tears that had been welling in his eyes spilling over and — he is, without question, the hottest thing Jace has ever seen.

Jace feels like he can’t fucking _breathe._

“Let go of him,” Magnus says, when Alec is done, slumped almost bonelessly in Jace’s grip. Jace starts, pulling on Alec’s hair, completely on accident, because he’d honestly forgotten Magnus was _there._ _Fuck._ The movement wrings another noise from Alec; Jace pulls his hand away before he can accidentally — or intentionally — do it again.

Magnus’s hand comes up to cup the back of Alec’s neck and keep him upright. “Alexander,” he says, voice a dangerous rumble.

That — Jace _really_ hopes he isn’t about blame _Alec_ for this. If anything, it’s Magnus’s own fault that it had taken two little words for Jace to make Alec come.

Because those words had been what made him come — the one thing Jace has known that Alec craved for _years_ and couldn’t do anything about was Alec’s desperate, burning desire for praise — even if that hadn’t been Jace’s intention when he said them.

He does not regret saying them. He realises that makes him at least a little fucked up.

Alec whines. He’s got his hands loosely gripping the outside of Magnus’s arms; one resting on Magnus’s bicep and the other on his forearm, and Jace has never seen him look more submissive than he does right now.

There is…  no way he’s leaving Alec unsupervised with Magnus right now, so Jace sits back down on the other end of the booth.

Magnus tilts Alec’s head up, looks at him carefully. There’s kindness there, which Jace takes as a good sign. “Alexander, darling,” Magnus says, voice still low, “do you still want this?”

“Yes,” Alec gasps. He’s breathless, tears still shining in his eyes, and he’s _begging._ He’s already come once but he already wants more, pushing forward into Magnus and adding, “please, Magnus, I want this.”

With no further conversation — or warning — Magnus puts his hands on Alec’s thighs and boosts him onto the table. Without anyone’s hands to brace him, Alec ends up sprawled out, the only thing preventing his back from hitting the table the fact that Alec manages to catch himself on his elbows.

He’s right in front of Jace, so close he could _touch_ him, but Jace won’t do that. He won’t do that without Alec’s consent; without Magnus saying he could, and without some extensive conversation because they’re _parabatai_ but Alec _did_ love him, once.

Magnus places his hand on Alec’s chest and _pushes,_ shoving him the rest of the way down onto the table. Then he puts a knee in between Alec’s spread legs and crawls up onto the table after him, bracing his hands on either side of Alec’s chest, all in one single, _languid_ movement of his body.

Jace watches Magnus twitch the fingers of his closest hand. There are suddenly bands of glowing blue magic circling Alec’s forearms and wrists, dragging his arms up the table to pin them over his head.

“ _Magnus,”_ Alec chokes out.

“I have you, darling,” Magnus murmurs, leaning down to press a biting kiss to Alec’s jaw. Alec moans and arches into it as much as he’s able, the bands of magic preventing his hands from moving, and Jace sees a full body shudder go through him.

Magnus is biting down Alec’s neck, over his deflect rune, hard enough that Jace can see the faint imprint of his teeth everywhere he’s put his mouth. Alec is whimpering softly, tears leaking from his eyes again, breath hitching every time Magnus presses his teeth in.

When Magnus hits Alec’s collarbone, he stops to suck a bruise into it, Alec arching up into the sensation, desperate for friction as he whines frantically, but Magnus is holding himself too far away for him to get even close. Magnus moves his hands to the bottom of Alec’s shirt, shoves it up, only moving his mouth away when he has to to get Alec’s shirt up and over his head.

Jace isn’t sure what he expects — for Magnus to click it away, maybe — but Magnus pulls it off of Alec’s arms like the bands of magic pinning him in place aren’t even there.

Jace has no idea why that fact, the knowledge that Magnus’s magic isn’t attached to the table, is just wrapped around Alec’s body, immobilising him and giving him something to strain against, is so fucking hot.

Magnus finally kisses Alec properly. He swallows the little noises Alec is still making, using magic to undress him the rest of the way. Jace always figured magic would make sex so much easier but this is beyond what he ever considered, because Magnus has lube coating his fingers with a gesture.

And Jace _gasps_ as Alec loses control of the bond again, lets Jace feel as Magnus’s finger finds Alec’s prostate instantly, meticulously dragging his nails against Alec’s walls at _just_  the right angle for it to just _graze_ Alec’s prostate on the second pass.

Alec is hard again — Jace right there with him — and it’s a toss up between Magnus’s magic being involved or Alec just being that desperate, his cock leaking against his stomach. Alec’s hips are stuttering up, seeking friction he can’t find as he rides two, then three of Magnus’s fingers.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Magnus croons, curling his fingers _just right._ Alec jolts, Jace right along with him, because _fuck_ the constant, phantom press on his prostate feels good. “You’re taking me so well, so _perfectly,_ like you were _made_ to do this.”

Alec gives a frustrated moan when Magnus pulls his fingers out, before his boyfriend coaxes Alec into wrapping his legs around his waist. Magnus is still _completely dressed,_ the contrast between his state compared to Alec’s highlighting exactly how _owned_ Alec is right now.

When Magnus finally fucks into him — having not bothered to do anything other than pull his dick out, Raziel wept — Alec’s back bows and Jace is certain the only reason he _doesn’t come_ is the fact that he’s physically incapable.

Jace matches the rhythm with his hand around his dick, jacking off with harsh, uneven strokes. Alec arches with the first touch of Jace’s hand to his own dick, and when one of his strokes coincides with an unerring hit to Alec’s prostate, he _screams._

Alec’s hands close on nothing but air and he makes a cracked, bitten off noise low in his throat. Jace is half-certain he can’t make anything louder than that, because his own throat aches with the same kind of pain Alec must feel, the noise that had torn out of him scraping over his vocal chords and up his windpipe, air scratching along the way. Then there are glimmering blue-magic _hands_ catching Alec's and pressing them down to the table.

Alec whines again at that, arching into the pressure, hands clenching. Jace can see bumps where Magnus’s rings would be and realises that the warlock made these hands an exact replica of his own. It’s a form of comfort, certainly, but it also keeps Alec down while Magnus’s _real_ hands are free to do other things and Magnus uses that freedom well.

He rolls one of Alec’s nipples between his fingers, drags the other hand down Alec’s side, sparks of blue magic glinting against Magnus’s nail polish and Alec’s skin. Alec’s twitching with every touch, now; small involuntary movements like he can’t decide if he wants to push into the sensation or pull away. Magnus won’t stop _talking,_ either; keeps saying how _pretty_ Alec looks, how _good_ he is at this and how _perfectly_ he’s taking Magnus’s dick. Alec’s moaning pretty much non-stop, as a response — little, broken sounds interspersed with little whines and moans that cut themselves off as he runs out of  air.

He sounds overwhelmed, and every noise out of his mouth is so intensely attractive that Jace doesn’t know how he’s going to look Alec in the eye without blushing after this.

(And the issue isn’t even that he’s watching Alec having sex, it’s that Alec’s _hot_ like this, overwhelmed and overstimulated, begging for more with every thrust.)

After that, it’s not long before Alec comes again. When he does, Jace comes too, hips stuttering into his hand. It’s been longer than Jace expected; longer than he thought possible, with Magnus fucking into him with such powerful strokes that the table — bolted to the floor — shifts slightly with every thrust. With Jace stroking his own dick, adding to the feedback loop just as surely as Alec is. Alec cries as he comes, hands clenching around the blue-magic fingers that pin him to the table. There are tears in his eyes, shining in the light of the magic that surrounds them, and he’s _shaking,_ so overstimulated he can’t control himself anymore. His legs drop, too weak to hold themselves up.

And Magnus _keeps going,_ fucks Alec until he comes himself, and Alec _visibly loves it,_ his legs coming back up to curl around Magnus’s waist in a move that Jace is frankly _proud_ of, considering how fucked out his parabatai must feel — considering how fucked out _Jace_ feels. He’s nonverbal and still urging his boyfriend on.

It’s probably the hottest thing Jace has ever seen.

Magnus shudders, buried deep inside Alec and presses open-mouthed, tired kisses to Alec’s collarbone. “You did so well, darling,” he says hoarsely, sounding just as wrecked as Jace — and probably Alec, too, Jace isn’t sure if this is all him or if the parabatai bond is acting like a feedback loop — feels.

“Ok,” Jace says, voice hoarse. He’s honestly not sure how he managed to speak. He feels just as fucked out as Alec must, and Alec’s gone entirely nonverbal. _“Now_ he’s been thoroughly deflowered.”

Jace _also_ feels thoroughly deflowered.

“Be quiet, Herondale,” Magnus says, shifting a little to summon a wet cloth. Jace is pretty sure he doesn’t mean it, but he stops anyway.

Jace’s hand is covered in come, so he wipes it absently on the booth beside him as Magnus carefully cleans Alec off, murmuring absent praise to him the entire time. Alec is coherent enough, somehow, to be leaning into his touch by the end of it.

He watches Magnus pull Alec carefully off the table, cradling him gently. Jace approves, because Alec is skin hungry at the best of times, but he hasn’t been getting _anything_ from _anyone_ for months.

He only looks away when someone sets a tray of drinks down on the table in front of him. He glances up to see one of the bartenders — a vampire — looking at Alec like he’s an angel come down from heaven to bless them with his presence.

There are only two drinks on the tray, and Jace takes one as Magnus snaps the other into his hand. The vampire leaves without saying anything, which is probably smart, because Magnus hadn’t even wanted _Jace_ to talk.

Well. At least this problem is finally fucking solved. Jace lets his head tip back onto the padded back of the booth and relaxes for what feels like the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> why is it 1/? because we keep having dirty porn ideas, moving on
> 
> you can find a visual representation of 'the most subby jace has ever seen alec' [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530346590318231572/577460933430083584/image0.jpg). thank you official book art.
> 
> you can find us on [tumblr](http://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com). 
> 
> this fic also has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2UgA3NTXJa4E7yHCWZjYAE).
> 
> ETA: Y'all, we did not want to have to take _steps_ , but we have to, I guess. Everyone just lost the privilege of anon commenting.


End file.
